


Plague of Eternal Slumber

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Horror, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Kanata, Karin, and Ai have a nice little snuggle (:
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata, Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai, Konoe Kanata/Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai, Konoe Kanata/Miyashita Ai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Plague of Eternal Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following on twitter:  
> my Kanata @kanatakonoebook  
> Karin @KarinAsaka_UwU  
> Ai @AiLuvsU

“I must admit, laying with Kanata does always make me feel better.”  
“Mmmmm… agreed…”  
“Laying with Kanata-chan always makes people feel better~ It’s my secret power~”  
  
Karin shifted her position in Kanata’s arm to look over at Ai. The gyaru looked right back with a grin. The sleepiest hummed happily.  
  
“Kisses are nice, but cuddles are also good~”  
“You’re definitely built for it! So snuggly wuggly cute~!”  
  
A delicate giggle escaped Karin’s lips at that.  
  
“I love you both. I always feel like I could sleep forever when it’s just the three of us like this.”  
“You will~”  
“Kana-chan, when you say it like that it kinda sounds like a threat!”  
“Does it~? It’s more of a promise, really~”  
“A promise?”  
“Mmmmm… I think you two will get to be the first.”  
  
Ai’s expression faltered for a second.  
  
“... The first of what?”  
“The first to fall into the new eternity~”  
“Is this… for a song..?”  
“Nope~! I am the harbinger of a brand new plague, a pestilence that brings everlasting slumber~”  
“C’mon lil sheepy Kana-chan, it’s _pasture_ bedtime. You can stop talkin’ funny now!”  
“I am here to foreshadow the arrival of the wave. All will succumb~!”  
“But you’ve been around for ages? Are you… a _sleeper_ agent?”  
“Yup~!”  
  
The look of concern on Karin’s face grew deeper at that.  
  
“Alright you two, pipe down now. I’d like a normal cuddle session this time, if that’s alright?”  
“This time’s the last time, and it’s lasting a looooong time, so we can start however you’d like~”  
“Ahaha…”  
  
Kanata’s eyes were closed, and Karin and Ai made good use of this.  
  
_“I don’t like this…” Karin mouthed._ _  
_ _“Mmmm… it’s not like her to be this serious about it… wanna try and get up for a bit?”_ _  
_ _“I’ll ask if I can use the toilet?”_ _  
_ _“Sounds like a plan.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Closing her own eyes for a moment, the mature idol steeled herself. Why was she this nervous? It’s just Kanata being kinda weird, it’s not… _totally_ out of character for her, even if it did hit different this time.  
  
“Kanata, I need the bathroom. I’ll be right back, okay?” she explained, moving to sit up and walk away.  
  
The arm around her gripped tighter, pulling her back down.  
  
“I don’t think so~”  
“Eh? But she’s gotta use the toilet!”  
“Nah, but even if she did it doesn’t matter now. You’re gonna be the first~”  
“You can drop that act now, and let me go please. I would like to use the bathroom for a moment, I promise I will return.”  
“C’mon, it’s no good to go to sleep angry~! Focus on how soft and comfy I am, join me in my land of eternal slumber~”  
“No.”  
  
Karin pulled harder, trying to leave, but the arm around her pulled harder still. She tried to remove it with her hands, tried to force the limb to break its hold on her, but to no avail.  
  
“Ai, get her off me!”  
  
The blonde scrambled to reach over and remove the arm, only to find the matching one dragging her back into her place.  
  
“Kana-chan, what are you doing? Let go of us!”  
“Hmmmm… nah~”  
“What do you mean ‘nah’? This is unacceptable behaviour!”  
“Sleeeeeeep~”  
“No!” Ai and Karin shout simultaneously.  
  
The two struggled, but Kanata’s constriction only grew more intense, pressing hard into their ribs. Their breathing became laboured, throats hoarse from the cries. The kicking and wriggling weakened, weakened, weakened, and stopped. The pair were left panting, eyes glazed over from the exertion and lack of air. Their chests ached with a pain no practice had prepared them for.  
  
“There there~ Feeling sleepier now~?”  
  
No response.  
  
“Good girls, good girls~!”  
  
A contented sigh escaped Kanata’s lips.  
  
They all fell asleep, and…  
  
They never woke up.


End file.
